Broken Hearts
by Brokenheartstillbeat
Summary: It took only a few seconds to break a curse...But Emma would find the aftermath lasts much longer. When Storybrooke residents lose their minds and begin a murderous hunt for Regina, Emma comes to her rescue. As they fight together to survive, Emma will learn more about the mayor and herself than she had ever expected. Swan Queen, Post curse break. Completely AU after that.
1. Chapter 1 - Burn

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 01 - Burn**

**Summary: **It took only a few seconds to break a curse...But Emma would find the aftermath lasts much longer. When Storybrooke residents lose their minds and begin a murderous hunt for Regina, Emma comes to her rescue. As they fight together to survive, Emma will learn more about the mayor and herself than she had ever expected. Swan Queen, Post curse break. Completely AU after that. Romance, fluffy, fun with a hint of mystery.

**Rating:** T, for now. However, can be M later. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters.

* * *

**Boston Freeway – Present**

After two long hours driving, Emma straightened her shoulders, trying to relieve some of the weariness caused by hitting the road. The dense rain pelting the yellow Volkswagen had formed rivers that coursed through the road Emma drove through, making the already bad driving even more dangerous.

_This cold is not helping either, _thought the blonde trying to adjust the car heater, which had seen better days.

Turning on the radio, she gave a brief look at the passenger seat, wondering if the music would disturb her companion's sleep. The woman by her side however, continued to sleep soundly with her face slightly turned to the window and a red leather jacket thrown over her shoulders.

Emma gave a half smile at the sight._ This is really an atypical situation._

Turning attention back to the road, the sheriff straightened up in her seat and finally spotted a sign indicating that soon they would reach the city.

An old Bon Jovi song was playing on the radio and without noticing the blonde-haired woman began to hum along the familiar lyrics, while her fingers drummed the beat on the steering wheel. From the corner of her eye, she noticed her passenger stir in her sleep, now turning to face the driver.

Emma gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, her attention drawn back to the cuts on the woman's cheek, lips and brow. Even so, there was a certain aura of peace surrounding the woman while she slept. Locks of brown hair falling lightly over her face, her lips slightly parted, and a completely relaxed expression graced her features. She looked different, completely changed from how she was when she was awake, with her patented frowns, piercing stares, deadly glares, sharp tongue, sassy remarks and uptight outfits. Right now, wearing only Emma's black t-shirt and old sweatpants, sleeping on the bug's passenger seat she looked… _beautiful_.

Mocking her own trail of thought, Emma scoffed. _Where did that come from? _Perhaps the unusual situation in which they were now, she mused. A brief glance at her passenger caused her to recall the events of last night.

* * *

**Storybroke – Day prior.**

Everything happened fast, even within seconds. For a moment Emma thought she had lost Henry forever, and the next, he was opening his eyes and everyone around them were regaining their memories and looking at her so very hopefully. She had done it. She had broken the curse. The Evil Queen's curse or… Regina's.

She did not have much time to process however, Regina – saying her goodbyes to Henry – ran with Whale right after her, and Mother Superior – or any character she was or used to be – was smiling – frighteningly, in Emma's vision – and a purple mist, out of nowhere, was covering the streets.

Perfect.

Green eyes scanned the smoke through the hospital window and instinctively she hugged Henry, pulling him impossibly closer to herself. The boy, still dressed in hospital scrubs, looked at her with startled eyes and hugged her by the waist.

Closing her eyes as the smoke surrounded them, she waited. She waited for screams, pain, destruction or any other sign. However, nothing happened. With a cold breath on her neck, the fog disappeared exactly as it came: out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that?" She dared to ask after a couple breaths.

"Magic." Mother Superior said. "Somehow magic was brought to this world."

"Somehow?"

"Maybe I should say… Someone. Someone brought magic here. Breaking the barriers of realms and presenting itself in this world, the land without magic."

"Magic… Magic is back?" Henry spoke and Emma looked down at his big brown eyes. "That is bad Emma," he added.

"Why?"

"The villains…" She watched a strange and hurt look pass through his eyes. "They will have power… They…"

"Not only them Henry," Mother Superior interfered one more time, "every magic being will also recover their powers."

Emma opened her mouth to ask who the woman was – used to be – when her phone vibrated in her pocket as it started ringing. Looking at the device's display, she pondered the idea of sending it to voice mail. It flashed _MM incoming call_. Deciding it was not the wisest thing to do given the circumstances, she picked up right before the last ring.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Emma? Are you ok? Where are you?" Emma released the breath she did not know she was holding. Somehow, she imagined that something utterly impossible would have happened, that she could not even explain, that her friend would be completely gone. But, Mary Margaret still sounded like Mary Margaret, a worried one, but still the same. And the mere thought of that soothed her.

"Yes M.M. I'm okay." Looking at Henry, she added, "We are good. I'm at the hospital, with Henry, but we both are fine," she reassured.

"It is ok Emma. Everything will be fine." She almost heard Mary Margaret smiling. An abrupt noise on the streets alarmed Emma and she peered over the windows.

"Where are you guys?" She could hear a lot of noise on the other end of the line.

"We're near Mr. Gold's shop and… Mob… Regina." The line went silent, and through her spot in the window she could see the citizens walking in direction of Mifflin Street.

Something was completely off, that was a sure. Getting close to the bed and looking one more time through the window she kneeled before Henry, to reach his eye level and gave him a reassuring smile. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Mother Superior leaving the room.

"Listen Kid. I don't know what is going on now. But I need to go and check okay?" She patted him on the shoulder and gave an apologetic look. She knew he would not accept this easily. "I'm going to Regina's house, and I need you to stay here for me alright buddy?"

"But… No, Emma… She is the Evil Queen! You can't go." He protested weakly.

"Henry…" She sighed. "I know this is a lot to take in. But Regina… She IS your mother. She took care of you… She may be an Evil Queen from another land, but she is still the mom that loved and still loves you."

"I know…" He shook his head in defeat. She knew this conversation was far from over, but it would have to wait. "Then I'll go with you. She won't hurt me Emma."

"I know Henry." She sighed passing a hand through her blonde her. "But you said yourself that there are a lot of people with magic now. And they are all very… Angry. I need you to stay here, where I know it is safe while I go to help your mom. Ok kiddo?" She smiled weakly.

"I…" He started, but she hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"It is going to be like an operation. Like Operation Cobra 2.0." He hugged her back and she knew instantly she had won him over. "I'll go, see if Regina is okay, and then we plan the next step. Copy that?"

"Yep." He nodded on her shoulder.

"Good." She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, passing it to Henry. "Call Mary Margaret and ask her to come pick you up. You'll be safe with her."

"Okay."

"And Henry?" She halted just outside the door, smiling and pressing her index finger against her lips. "Nobody can know about Operation Cobra remember?"

This time he smiled more widely and nodded vigorously at her and she finally left the room.

The minute she stepped out of the hospital, she could feel that everything was different. The air was cold, and the sky was grey and cloudy, as if a storm was coming. The streets around were quiet, which was extremely odd. Suddenly, she felt a cold chill down her spine; somehow Emma knew she needed to hurry. After running a few blocks, she reached her car. She entered it and for a minute, she froze, holding tight to the steering wheel, too frightened to react. Her first instincts were to run away, as always. She should not be there in the first place. She could not think straight, everything was confused inside her mind. The whole fairy tale thing… It still did not make sense. It was too much to carry. She was no savior, just a girl trying to survive in the big world. She had been alone her whole life, taking care of nobody else but herself. How could she be the savior of a whole town now?

While she was thinking, her eyes were staring ahead, and she spotted a huge amount of people running down the street – the gathering mob was large. The citizens were passing through as if she wasn't even there. Their faces contorted in hate as they screamed their rage.

_What the hell is happening?_ She needed to know. Realizing she would never pass through them by car, she got out and started to follow the mob, knowing that something was wrong, out of place. While walking down the streets, she could see more and more people getting together, some were carrying weapons, yelling many things. She had never seen the quiet city so noisy and mad. Some words started to make sense to her ears. "Let's get her!", "She doesn't run the town anymore!", "Let's show her!"

However, the true understanding came when she actually saw _her_.

In front of the mayor's house.

The whole city was gathered in a mob, their screams full of rage and hate – all they were missing were pitchforks. She could hear Regina's voice, but she couldn't understand what she was saying. She walked fast, getting close enough to see well. There was the mayor, standing tall, with a cold glare, talking to them, sharp words getting out of her lips.

"Leave my property!" Trust Regina to think they would obey.

"This won't be yours when we finish you, witch," A man dangerously close to the mayor yelled.

"You need to pay!" someone yelled, right by Emma's side, so she turned to see Granny, holding a crossbow. Nearby stood a not so friendly Ruby, with strange yellow shining eyes.

"Pay? What should I pay for? I did you all a favor! Taking you from that poor, disgusting life, to a new civilized place. You should thank me." She opened her arms and sneered at them.

"A favor? The only favor you could do is to die!" Leroy shouted. "Let's kill the bitch! Kill the Evil Queen!" He smiled stepping closer with his axe in hand.

"Do you really think you can destroy me?" The brunette mocked him with a cold chuckle. "I'm the Queen, you fool!" she spat the words, lifting her upper lip. "You are nothing but a peasant. One that will please me to destroy." she raised an eyebrow and a devilish smile reached her lips. Regina's left arm raised, pointing to Leroy, but whatever she was planning to do clearly failed, and Emma watched as confusion marred the mayor's face.

"She is powerless!" Leroy yelled while Doctor Whale moved fast pinning Regina against one of the white pillars of her pristine porch. Emma watched surprised as the crowd started to get aggressive towards Regina, getting closer to her. The mayor was mad, even in a situation like this she demonstrated no fear. Her hazel eyes were shining in anger and she almost could see the rage feeding from Regina's body. For a minute, that seemed to amaze her, but then the reality hit her. The woman couldn't fight them alone. Before a second passed, she was already running through the crowd to get to the mayor.

The Queen however, managed to free herself and entered the house. People got closer, but now they were throwing things at the mansion. Emma started to yell, asking them to listen to her. To think about what they were doing, but nobody paid attention.

Thinking about what to do, she quickly realized she couldn't enter the mansion by that door without bringing everybody inside. And someone was actually doing a job of trying to kick the door down. Horrified she moved away from the porch and watched Leroy trying to cut the apple tree with his pickaxe as she looked for another way in, and she felt sad for Regina.

For a minute she looked around, all the fuss surrounding her, all those people she used to know had turned into those crazy people trying to kill their former Queen, and even being so angry herself with Regina for everything she had done, she felt sorry for that woman, even if she didn't deserve it.

She was overwhelmed with the feeling of being needed, and knew she couldn't fail. She walked around to the other side of the mansion, and found a door in the back. In the first try it opened. Shocking for someone who was hiding from a mob. She walked fast, searching for the mayor.

"Regina!" she screamed knowing that she wouldn't get a response. "Please, Regina, answer me!" There was no sign of the woman down there, so she ran upstairs, trying each room in the house. "C'mon, Regina!" she was getting impatient.

The last room was the master one. Of course. The door was partially open, so she stepped in with caution. She heard a sigh, and she knew she was in the right place.

"Regina?"

"What are you doing here?" that cold voice was now directed to her. She recognized Regina's silhouette hid in the dark. "Leave me." Her voice was low, but firm, somehow, darker.

"Are you okay?" Emma took a couple of steps. "What the hell is happening?" she looked genuinely confused what earned her a bitter laugh from Regina.

"Your inability to understand simple situations never ceases to amaze, Miss Swan," she said in a rough voice. "Or maybe you are just mocking me perhaps? Making fun of the poor, fallen evil queen?" Regina's voice sounded like poison.

"I am not mocking you Regina. I want to help…"

"Ah… I see… Trying to play the savior… I've always thought you were naïve, but now you have proved me wrong. You're delusional and stupid, dear." Regina stepped into light, her lips curled and she snarled. "I don't need your help!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Guess what? You are getting it anyway. We have to get out of here Regina."

"They hate me, Miss Swan." She was bitter. "They want to kill me." Now Emma could see the rage in her beautiful cold face. "Rip my heart out. Tear me apart." She was smiling as if she was having fun while saying it, what frightened Emma. "There is no way we can pass through them alive," the brunette added sounding defeated. "You should leave Miss Swan."

"I won't leave without you," Emma actually crossed her arms and stomped her foot on the ground like a five year old. "What is that?" She pointed her head to a black case Regina was holding firmly, her knuckles almost white.

"Nothing of your concern," the Mayor snapped, tilting her head defiantly. Emma took advantage of this moment to analyze the woman. There were a few scratches on her face and blood on her fingers. Her normally pristine clothes were now wrinkled, her hair, mussed, her eyes were up again watching Regina's face, and she saw a glance of pain, which soon disappeared.

"Fine. Take or leave it, we have to go." She started moving when a rock crashed through the window's glass and scattered it across the floor. Emma's eyes grew big as she quickly looked to the mayor.

"Fuck! Regina!" she yelled, but the woman seemed paralyzed. Rage filled Regina's eyes, and she gripped the case tighter, her knuckles turning white. She curled her lips back as she clenched her teeth.

"We have to move! Now!" Emma stepped forward, extending her arm.

"I said no! Leave me alone Miss Swan!" Regina snapped.

"Regina, look," Emma was getting desperate; she approached the mayor as someone would approach a cornered wild animal. Every cell in her body told her that they needed to hurry. "We don't have time to fight now. I don't care if you are the Evil Queen, Mayor Mills, Regina… All I care is that we, me and you, have to get out of here and go back to Henry." At that, Regina's eyes snapped to hers and the mayor took a few steps closer, invading her personal space.

Before the mayor could open her mouth to say anything, another rock came flying through the window and knocked at their feet. The putrid odor of gasoline filled Emma's nostrils. She grabbed Regina by the elbow moving them away from the windows. She found no resistance. The former Evil Queen had a blank expression as she followed Emma's lead. The only thing that indicated Regina's presence was the sound that her heels made against the floor. As they reached downstairs, Emma released the brunette and tried booth doors. They would not budge.

Regina?" The foreign sound of her name on the blonde's lips brought the woman back to reality. "The door is blocked. Is there another way out?" The whole room smelled to gasoline and she heard Leroy yelling from outside. "Burn witch," he cried, followed by the chore of "Burn" protested by the crowd.

Something came flying through the window, but this time Emma watched in slow motion as it landed. An arrow, on fire. Everything around them combusted immediately as the fire licked the gasoline that was splashed on everything.

"Fry the bitch!" A man yelled outside.

"Regina? We need get out of here." Emma panicked. "Please tell me there is another way out."

"No." Regina answered, and her chin trembled. "There isn't."

Emma rolled her eyes, her superpower working right away. It was a lie, and she knew that. "Damn it!" she yelled, cleaning her wet forehead with her arm. "There has to be another way out!" She ran across the room, looking for a possible exit. "You know, your ankle is just fine this time Madame Mayor, I would love some help to save our asses!" She retorted, and coughed as the smoke filled her lungs.

The brunette barely chuckled. "I told you Miss Swan. I don't need your assistance. You should have left when you had the opportunity."

That drove Emma insane. She pushed Regina against the wall, with her arm near her neck, the rage consuming her and the fear filling her with courage. "Jesus fuck! Regina, I am trying to save the both of us! I know you are lying! We both need to get to Henry. So why won't you fucking cooperate?" She screamed the last part.

"Miss Swan, stop manhandling me, now." Regina's voice was calm but firm, and left no room to argue.

Emma did as she was told, still breathing hard, suddenly forgetting what was happening there. Regina didn't even look at her, just walked to the fireplace, with the worried sheriff right behind her. She led them to a hidden spot where there was a door. She opened it, and Emma saw it led to identical copy of her living room.

Regina passed through it and waited for her to follow. "Anytime now dear." Her tone was empty.

"Where does it lead?" Emma asked, following Regina through it as the door closed behind them.

Silence.

"Regina," Emma actually had to move faster as she followed the brunette across the room. "Where are we?" Regina opened another door that led them to a stone staircase just as Emma stopped her, not taking silence for an answer this time. "So?" The blonde asked again crossing her arms.

"The vault. Now, would you like a tour or can we start moving? I really don't think that door will hold the fire for much longer," the mayor answered annoyed, and the sheriff nodded. "Then get out of my way," the former Queen said in a clipped tone as they climbed the stairs that led to the crypt. Once there they moved across the Graveyard quietly heading away from the city, to the woods.

Nothing more was said, nothing more was asked. The women walked consumed by their own thoughts. Emma wondered why in hell she was following Regina into the forest at nightfall, something that certainly could be dangerous. And even, why was she trying to protect Regina when the woman had tried too hard to push her away? She glanced at the woman a couple times. She knew the answer, no matter what the Queen had done; she needed saving too.

They had been walking for half an hour when they heard an explosion behind them. Looking back, they saw the sky in the mansion's direction glowing orange, and they could see a thick column of smoke rising from it. Emma looked at Regina and saw the light from the burning house reflected in her tear-filled eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is a re-edited version of a story originally posted on July 29, 2012. I appreciated the reads and patience of everyone for the long wait. I hope it was worth it. Also, thank you all the new readers who checked up on this. Reviews will be truly appreciated and answered.

Special thank you to** LarisNeal** for always giving this a once over and helping me to keep going.** HD Harris**, the warlock of words and **Aconissa** for doing the beta work. [I'm trying to bring her to our fandom. (:]


	2. Chapter 2 - Damage Control

**Chapter 02: Damage Control**

**A/N: **First, I want to thank you all for the amazing response to this story. All the followers, reviews and PM's. **You guys are amazing!**

Second, I apologize for the amount of time it took to update. But I'm so excited with this story. It is like my baby. I want everything perfect, specially because it is a re-write. This chapter was a little hard, since I basically had to tie some knots for future references. Also, for the future updates I'll have a new laptop. My last one died and I am currently writing on my iPad. (Not a very good experience).

A huge thanks to my friend **LarisNeal,** who gives this a try and helps me to keep going and to **HD Harris** with his magical abilities with words. Thank you!

Now, enough said.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Boston Freeway - Present time**

_The rain is getting worse_, Emma sighed, hitting the brakes, _at this rate we will never reach Boston_. She weighed her options, they were barely moving now; the rain was almost too heavy to see the road. Boston was still a few miles ahead. She had planned to arrive that night, to allow a full day for preparation, but under the circumstances, it seemed that was not to be happening.

Glancing at the passenger seat, she saw Regina stir on her sleep and she thought they could stop for the night and take some rest. Just thinking of closing her eyes made her body relax. If they were lucky, the rain would be gone by morning and they could reach Boston without further problems. _It does seem like a better option than this rain, _she reasoned, turning right. She knew there was a motel just a few meters ahead. It was not fancy—far from it—but it would do for a night. It was just far enough from the freeway to make a perfect place to hide as they waited for the rain.

As the car neared the building, Emma took a good look at the place. It looked the same as all those years ago. A regular roadside motel, a cheap building with small guest rooms and reception in the corner. Parking near the reception office without bothering to turn the engine off, Emma ran inside quickly to avoid the worst of the rain. Futilely.

The place looked even cheaper from the inside, a simple hall, with nothing more than a counter and two old dusted armchairs. _At least the heater works, _she thought, pushing drenched hair from her face. In the time it took her to get inside, she had gotten soaked to the bone. A young man was sitting behind the counter, looking too busy with a crossword puzzle to notice her. She actually had to clear her throat to get his attention. She got the key to a room and the number of a pizzeria he swore would deliver even if was raining hail.

Back into the car, Emma felt brown eyes looking at her questioningly. "The rain is too heavy," Emma offered as she drove slowly looking for their room. Once she located the number, she stopped the car near the door. "I thought we could stop and get some rest instead of risking our lives." She handed the keys to Regina and reached for their belongings on the backseat,

"Go inside, I will go park. There is no reason to let you get caught by this rain too," she said, smiling weakly.

With a curt nod of acknowledgment, Regina accepted the items and got out of the car. The woman was now actually wearing the red leather jacket over the t-shirt. Emma smirked at the sight and watched as she struggled with the door for a few seconds before finally getting in, only driving away when the woman closed the door.

Once inside the room, Emma locked the door behind her and noticed she was literally dripping wet. Carefully, she removed her boots and placed them right beside the door. Her jeans and shirt followed, leaving her standing in nothing more than a tank top and her boy shorts. She heard the shower start, and took her time to observe her surroundings. The room was very simple, but she was happy to realize that it was actually nicer than she remembered. It had a double sized bed in the center, which seemed comfortable enough, with a nightstand on each side and on top of those, stood simple lampshades. In the corner, there was a small closet and the bathroom's door; on the other side, next to her, stood an armchair and a small round table. Across the bed was a dresser, on which sat a small flat screen TV.

The sound of the shower shutting off reminded her of Regina's presence. She busied herself looking for a change of dry clothes for herself - a simple pair of red sweatpants and a white tank top - from the bag packs Regina had placed in the armchair. It was not much, but it would do until they reached Boston.

The moment Regina stepped out of the bathroom was a very awkward one. First, because the instant Emma turned around, she met an almost naked Regina Mills, standing there, wrapped in a towel that barely covered anything. Her hair still wet, her face completely makeup free. Emma was caught off guard and she felt her jaw drop. Second, she became acutely aware of her own clothing, or lack thereof, and she felt almost naked under the woman's scrutiny. Their eyes met for a brief moment, in a silent contest, until Regina cleared her throat, making Emma remember to close her mouth.

"Um," Emma said uselessly, the command of her tongue abandoning her.

_Nice Swan, very smooth. _Regina raised an eyebrow questioningly but surprisingly she did not say anything. There was another pause before Emma finally managed to say something without stammering.

"You can use anything you want," she said, pointing to the bag, "I hope you don't mind having to borrow my clothes since yours...you know. Anyway, tomorrow we can buy you some new stuff so you won't feel uncomfortable."

_Damn, what the hell is happening to me, _she furiously asked herself. Emma passed by Regina to enter the bathroom, too rattled to notice the startled look on the woman's face.

Hot showers had always been a refuge for her. She would let the hot stream wash over her, taking with it any of her cares. Today was not an exception. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth spreading over her body, felt the comfort she needed seep into her sore muscles. Right now, she was just a regular woman, taking a hot shower after a really bad day. She was not a daughter, mother, or savior.

When she finally left the shower, she found an already sound asleep Regina dressed once more in one of Emma's long t-shirts, her legs tucked under white sheets. Her hair was still damp, lips slightly parted and her face turned to the TV that merely worked as a background sound now. She felt herself smile as she retrieved a blanket from the cabinet and laid it over Regina's sleep form gently. Then, taking a pillow and a blanket for herself, she glanced at the brunette and thought about joining her in the bed, but scoffed at the idea and eyed the armchair. _This is going to be a long night, _she thought, but tiredness made her fall asleep almost instantly once she curled up in it.

* * *

**Storybrooke - Day prior**

Emma watched the horrid scene in complete astonishment.

_What in the hell is going on? _Although she knew what Regina did to them, her brain was still struggling to catch up with the current events. More specifically with the fact that her friends—Friends?Yes, they were her friends, good people that embraced and welcomed her into their lives nearly a year ago.

_Did the curse change their personality so badly, _she she did not recognize them anymore. Those people no longer looked at her as friends. As if they had simply been overtaken by their desire for revenge.

Had she been wrong all this time? Emma had always been good in reading people, observing them. Had she misjudged those people? She refused to believe that, something had to be going on and she would discover exactly what. She glanced at Regina, watching the brunette intently. As always, her face was an unreadable mask, devoid of emotion. Her eyes however, told a different story.

Regina's eyes showed the depth of her soul. They would always darken with rage when she was fighting, or shine whenever Regina would see or think about Henry; they would always show exactly how the brunette was feeling. So Emma gasped when she looked up at those eyes and saw how empty they looked.

Emma studied Regina's posture, the way her body was completely tense, her hands still holding the black case tightly, her lips firmly pursed and the tears that the strong-headed woman would never allow to fall.

Regina was breaking.

Stepping closer, Emma gave her a sad smile and placed a hand over her shoulder. It was just comfort; it was not supposed to mean anything else. Nevertheless, when Regina's breath hitched and a single tear rolled down her cheeks, Emma stayed.

"I'm sorry." She said after what felt like a lifetime. She knew she had said exactly the wrong thing when Regina recoiled from her touch and looked up at her completely disgusted.

"I don't need your pity, Miss Swan." She spat, her lips curled in contempt.

"You," she said, she taking a step towards to Emma, who refused to step back, even when she saw the darkness consuming Regina's eyes. "You took _everything_ from me. You _destroyed _everything that I care for. My curse, my house, my son. So, you don't _dare _to be sorry Miss Swan."

"Me?" Emma said, completely taken aback. "I didn't take Henry away from you Regina, I know you don't believe me, but I never planned to do that." She breathed heavily. "And it wasn't me who set your house on fire. Actually, I am the one that dragged your fucking ass out of there. So you are welcome, _your majesty." _

"I don't remember requesting your help." Regina stepped even closer.

"I know. But I still did it, and I will still do it. And for your information, I don't pity you." Emma stood her ground.

Regina's eyebrow raised slightly, and her tone changed from anger to dark when she calmly added, "Of course you don't. What was I thinking? Why would you pity me? I am the Evil Queen. _I deserve this." _The last words laced with poison as Regina sneered.

"I don't know what fucked up mind you have Regina, but I don't think you deserve this, and I know you don't believe me either, but I am sorry..." Emma's eyes met brown and she paused for a few seconds. "I am not saying that I am sorry for coming to Storybrooke, or that I am sorry for breaking the curse, because I am not."

Regina scoffed.

"I will never regret meeting Henry, or breaking your curse as a result of _saving _him. Our _son."_

_"_Yes Miss Swan, thank you for the painful remark about what I did to-"

"Please Regina, please just let me finish. I may not be sorry for those, but for this..." She raised a tentative hand and touched one of the cuts that marred Regina's usually flawless skin. "This is what I am sorry for, because you are hurt, because they burned down your home Regina, Henry's home. Because it doesn't matter whatever you did in the past, you deserve to be treated as human, and that is not what they are doing. So for that Regina, I am really sorry."

Regina was watching her closely, narrowed eyes searchingly. It was after a long pause that the former Evil Queen broke the silence.

"And what would have been human Miss Swan?" Her tone was mockingly. "Arresting me perhaps?"

"Yes Regina, maybe. After all you are not complete innocent here, are you?" Emma was getting tired of this. She almost missed the barely whisper.

"No, I am not."

"Look Regina, Let's...let's just keep moving. I still don't know what is going on and I won't rest until I know you are safe." She started walking and waited a few meters ahead to be sure the queen was following her; she did.

Another hour passed in silence. It was like an unspoken agreement between the two. Emma was walking ahead, Regina following her closely behind.

"Regina," Emma said, pausing to look at the other woman, who raised an eyebrow and clasped her hands together, stopping as well.

"Yes, that is my name Miss Swan," she said after a long pause when Emma said nothing. Then she rested against a tree, sighing heavily.

"I'm lost. I have no fucking clue where we are." Emma said after some hesitation.

"We are not lost. I realize you are useless, but I am not, and I would not venture into the woods without knowing where I was going."

"It is getting dark Regina; I really think we should get out of here. So stop playing and just tell me how we get out of here." She glanced at the woman and saw how tired she looked. She had never seen her like this. Crossing her arms, she continued, "I think that things may have settled down now, so we should look for a safe place to hide. Staying here will just delay how long will take them to find us, plus, I still want to discover what the fuck is happening."

"Magic." Regina said in a clipped tone. "It is always magic. I am inclined to believe that those people are suffering some magical effect..."

"What kind of effect?" Emma wondered, cocking her head.

"I can't be sure. It could be anything like a simple consequence of having magic brought here, and that will just wear off in a few hours, or..."

"Or?"

"Or it could be a spell. A controlling spell, or an amplitude spell, that would amplify everything they are feeling. The possibilities are so many that I can't know for sure."

"But it doesn't affect you."

"No. It doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have magic, and I know exactly what it is like, my body is more than used to it. So I wouldn't feel anything, and since I have magic, it won't be as easy to affect me with a spell as it is for them." Emma pondered this for a moment, slightly surprised at Regina's sudden cooperation. She pushed her luck.

"Why aren't you using your magic then?"

She was interested in Regina's explanation since her magical knowledge was inexistent. Regina eyed her for a whole minute. She saw the woman close her eyes and take a few deep breaths before her brown eyes focused on hers again.

"Magic _here _is different. I can feel it, but my magic is not working correctly... I think it will take some time until I can control it."

Emma accepted that answer and wondered. "If you are having trouble with magic, what about the others?"

"Impossible to say... I think it would depend on the magical source." Emma frowned and Regina elaborated. "I use dark magic, just as Mr. Gold. Although, in our land he was called the Dark One. The fairies, they use their dust. And there is also white magic, which a few healers and sorceress can conjure."

"Okay..." Emma nodded, more to herself than anything else. "So as far as we know, the citizens are stoned in magic."

"Honestly Miss Swan?" Regina cringed at the choice of words but a small smile actually formed on her lips.

"What? At least it doesn't affect us, or the kid."

"Indeed, I'd rather not think of my son-"

"Our son." Emma looked straight into Regina's eyes and held her gaze firmly. She was sure to make Regina to understand that, and she would repeat that no matter how many times she needed it.

"_My _son_," _Regina spat the words bitterly. "No matter what you think, Miss Swan, Henry is _my _son!"

"He is my son too Regina. I _am _part of his life now no matter what you want, and I am not going anywhere." Emma's voice was calm, but firm, to make her point. She had been thinking about what had happened into her life, and she might had thought about leaving and not coming back, or even whishing she hadn't go to that city. But now… Now that she was buried deep in the situation, more she wanted to stay, more she wanted to prove that he was her son too, and she would not run away.

Regina's phone beeped twice and she blinked in surprise, breaking their intense staring contest for a brief second, as she reached for the device in her pocket. "Please, do remind me-" _of how you are taking him,_ went unsaid as Regina's eyes scanned the screen.

"I received a message." She looked uncertain at the screen and then back at the frowning blonde. "From you." Regina furrowed her brows and turned the screen to the green eyes.

**Message received at 6:02 pm, Sheriff Swan - O.C 2.0?**

Emma actually grinned as she read the message.

"Care to explain, dear?"

"Henry. Henry has my phone," Emma said, smiling. At Regina's questioning expression, she added, "When I left the hospital to look for you, I gave him my phone; he is texting to know if we are ok."

"I see." Regina pursed her lips. "What does this message mean then?"

"It is a code for Operation Cobra 2.0" Emma stated brightly. "The kid is checking if we are really together. We should reply."

"Very well." Regina said quickly hitting the reply button, and looking expectantly at Emma. "What should I say?"

"May I?" Emma extended her arm waiting for the device and Regina scowled as she handed over the phone.

**Message sent: Is a go! **- Emma typed quickly. Then she typed again.

**Message sent: where r u Henry?**

**Message received at 6:08pm, Sheriff Swan - Grandma's. They just dropped me off. **

Emma thought she heard Regina scoffing as she read over her shoulder. The kid certainly was an easy adapter.

**Message sent: Is it safe to call? **Her response was the incoming call flashing at the screen. She quickly answered and put it on speakers. Regina leaned against the tree again to listen.

"Emma?" Henry's voice came loudly through the speakers.

"It is me, kid."

"Is _she_ with you?" Emma pretended not to notice the intake of air Regina took.

"Yes, your mom is with me." She really needed to have that talk with him. "Where is Mary Margaret?"

"They brought me over and they didn't want to tell me anything." He whined. "They sent me to your room and told me to wait, so Ruby, Granny, Grandpa and Grandma where talking and I kind of eavesdropped..."

_Of course you did, _Emma smiled.

"What were they saying kid?"

"They were going to a council meeting, at town hall. They just left."

"They left you alone?" She asked surprised, knowing that it was unlike Snow and her caretaking ways. Besides, even she did not look to her; Emma knew Regina would not like to know that.

"Yeah. I'm ten Emma, not five."

"I know kid, it is just...I have a plan. Henry, keep the phone close to you and text me if anythinghappen. Do you understand? We will call you back really soon."

"Okay."

"Bye kid."

"Bye."

She flipped the phone closed and put it in her pocket. She mentally ran over the details of her plan. It was risky, but it was also the best they had now.

"Come on, let's go. I have an idea, we better move." She said to the brunette who was currently making a stellar job of holding the tree. "Are you okay Regina?"

"I am fine, Miss Swan." The way she sighed tiredly gave her way.

"Regina?" Emma took a step closer and eyed the former queen. "What is it? Do you need to rest a little more?" She frowned concerned.

"I said I am fine," the woman moved but hissed and leaned against the tree again, what made Emma step a little closer. "Maybe just a few more minutes." She sighed and looked at her feet with a frown.

Following her gaze Emma almost face palmed as she took notice of Regina's attire. She was still wearing the same pantsuit from before, although she had lost the blazer. Feet still clad in heels, her black slacks, now wrinkled, and the sleeves of her white shirt now stained with dirty, but even like this, the woman still managed to appear regal and imposing.

"Regina..." Emma took another step closer, her arm reaching for the brunette.

"I said I am fine." Regina snapped and Emma recoiled her arm. "Just a few more minutes and we can go."

"Bullshit!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said it is bullshit, Regina! You are _not _fine. We've been walking in the woods for what? Hours? And you're wearing _fucking _heels. I bet your feet are killing you now."

Emma was getting tired of Regina pretending to be always okay when she was clearly not. Why the woman could not admit for once that she needed help?

"I am fine, Miss Swan."

"Let me see."

"Excuse me?" Regina thought she had not heard right. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sit down and let me see your feet Regina." Emma was tired of asking for permission, so she just commanded and kneeled before Regina. "Just let me take a look."

"Did you lose your mind Sheriff?" Regina's eyes were wide open.

"We don't have time for this Regina." Emma rolled her eyes, quickly reached for the woman's hand and tugged Regina down roughly.

"Miss Swan!" Regina landed ungracefully on the floor. "I don't know what gave you the idea that you could manhand-" her protests died in her throat as Emma removed the first shoe and she hissed in pain at the same time the blonde gasped at the sight of a swollen and bloody foot.

"Oh my God! Regina..." Emma carefully removed the other shoe, that foot looked even worse. Regina had probably twisted that ankle in their hurry. She imagined how the woman had come so far without a single complain. "Shit! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It is nothing." Regina hissed between gritted teeth. "I just need a few more minutes to rest. Now, if you please, I'd like my shoes back."

"Like hell," Emma said. She placed the proffered shoes out of Regina's grasp. It was insane that Regina still wanted to pretend that she was not hurt. Deep down Emma could understand why she did not show what she was feeling, but they were running and hiding, she should at least let her help.

"Oh, right, Miss Swan, and how do you imagine in that brilliant mind of yours that I will go back to town? Because I assure you I will not take a trip in the woods barefoot!" Regina tried to get up only to have Emma forcing her down again, firm hands on her shoulders.

"Stay." Emma said firmly, offering Regina her sternest stare; only when the former Queen nodded did she remove her hands from Regina's shoulders and gently examined Regina's feet. "Even if you wanted, I don't think you could put those shoes back Regina. Your feet are bleeding, swollen and I am pretty sure you have a twisted ankle."

Even with the smooth touch, Regina was hissing in pain.

Emma thought for just a small second, before stepping back. She removed her jacked, and turning her back to the queen, she removed the black tank top she was wearing underneath it staying only in her bra before putting the jacked back and zipping it up. Sitting close to the silent woman, she ripped the shirt apart and wrapped both feet in the rags. Brown eyes watched her intently, with something that Emma could not place. Once she finished her poor attempts of bandaging, she placed one hand on Regina's knee and gave it what she thought would be a comforting squeeze.

"It is not much. But it'll do for now." She raised herself and offered a hand. "Do you think you can get up?"

Emma watched Regina eyes narrowing as she eyed her in suspicions, surprisingly the woman accepted the proffered help to get into her feet. She swayed and winced as she stood, and Emma did not even think, she just circled thin waist with her arms, holding the brunette close to her.

"Regina? I don't think you should walk now." Emma observed her face, the pain written all it, even if the woman stubbornly would not admit. She avoided using the word can, because she knew exactly that no matter how she said it, Regina would not take it lightly.

"I can do it just fine, now please release me." Emma removed her arms but kept her ground. As Regina tried her first step her nostrils flared and inhaled sharply, gritting her teeth.

"Come on, lean on me Regina." Emma did not wait for a reply, she raised Regina's arm and dropped it over her shoulder, and circling Regina's waist with her own arm, she half carried, half-dragged Regina back to town.

They walked in complete silence for long twenty minutes before Regina's breath became so heavy that Emma demanded they stop again. Helping the former Queen to sit down against a tree, she looked around recognizing exactly where they were. Near the well. The well that August had taken her for a _date _a few weeks ago.

Shrugging the thought away, Emma watched Regina again, her face, covered in cold sweat and she looked a little paler. There was no way she could drag Regina like this. She could see the woman was in pain and tired. She knelt before the woman, who had her eyes closed and her lips pursed together; her arm still holding firmly to the small black case she was caring. She sighed, feeling weirdly impotent. Although she knew it was important that Regina would keep her pose and her head it, she felt an urgent will to help her, to make her feel better, or at least, to _do something_. She looked around, watching the night falling down, the air was getting cold and there was almost no sound in the woods. She knew by experience they had to keep moving. Looking back to Regina and examining her bandaged feet, she realized they had gotten worse.

"Regina." Heavy eyelid opened slowly and she met brown pained eyes. She helped the Queen to her feet. She softened her tone. "Come on, we have to go."

"I... I can't..." Regina sighed.

"I will help you."

"Miss swan..." Regina was ready to start her "_I don't need your help"_ speech, but Emma was faster.

"Come on." She turned her back to Regina, who frowned confused. "Hop up." Emma leaned, bending her knees a little.

"I... What?" It sounded completely surreal to hear Regina Mills struggling in her words. Her tone was uncertain, as if Regina thought she was hallucinating the whole scene, Emma had to hold her grin.

"It will be easier Regina, I'll carry you. Hold my shoulders and jump up." She offered calmly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina snapped back to herself. "There is no way I will agree to this arrangement."

"Fine then." Emma said turning back with defiantly eyes. In a fast motion, she raised Regina over her shoulder, carrying her in a firearm style.

"Miss Swan!" Regina yelled and started punching Emma's back. "Set. Me. Down. Now." She punctuated each word with a punch. Emma could not hold back her laugh, what made Regina punch her even harder.

"Ouch!"

"I am not a potato sack Miss Swan! Set me down!"

_Fuck, Regina is pissed, _Emma thought to herself, secretly was always amused to see Regina so annoyed by something she did or said. It was interesting to see Regina losing her mind or getting out of control when someone confronted her. She smiled and shrugged.

"It's that or carrying you on my back Regina, pick up your poison." She said with a grin, finding Regina's reaction kind amusing.

"Fine." Came the quiet reply.

"Hmm? I am sorry, I didn't get that." Emma smiled widely.

"I said _fine." _Regina hissed the last word in exasperation.

Emma winced at Regina's death grip on her neck and at the awkwardness of this moment, as she carried a very uncooperative and silently Regina Mills on her back. One of Regina's arms was holding the case closely and it was actually hurting Emma's back, but she did not say anything, she just kept walking. It wasn't until they reached town, with Emma taking special care in staying hidden, that she noticed how Regina's arm had loosely relaxed its grip, her head now was fully resting against Emma's shoulder, and her uneven breath was touching Emma's hair lightly. Her chest fully pressed against Emma's clad leather back, her legs bending on each side of Emma's slim figure as her own arms helped to sustain their weight. Regina's body was relaxed, as she was fast asleep.

She called Henry one more time, just to be sure that it was safe, taking an extra care to do not drop Regina as she held the phone, and then made her way to the loft. At the door, she tried to wake the woman up only to discover her unconscious. When Henry opened the door, he narrowed his eyes, watching the completely surprisingly scene and opened his mouth to question her but Emma cut him with a small gesture of her head, and then carried Regina to her room dropping the brunette unceremoniously onto the bed, sighing happily and rolling her shoulders at the loss of weight.

"Mom?" Henry had climbed the stairs right behind her, looking at her apprehensively. "What is wrong with her?" The kid looked conflicted.

"She is ok Henry." Emma reassured. "She is just tired." She said adjusting Regina's form over the bed. "Can you please take the first aid kit in the bathroom for me?"

"Yep." He said disappearing in the aisle.

With a first aid kit, she removed the rags of Regina's feet and cleaned the cuts, applying some anti-septic and medicine over the cuts, then Band-Aids. She then managed to bandage them properly, specially the twisted ankle. Reaching for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in her closet, she asked the kid to grab some water in the kitchen while she changed an unconscious Regina in what she thought was something cleaner and more comfortable.

Placing painkillers on the bedside table and a bottle of water, she left Henry taking care of Regina, as she headed to town hall.

_Time to get a few answers._

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews of any kind are truly appreciated.**

**Hugs,**

**brokenheartstillbeat~**


End file.
